Regen
by Limara
Summary: Eine Kurzgeschichte über Sehnsucht, Liebe, Eifersucht und Traurigkeit.


* * *

Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören natürlich Tolkien und nicht mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte. 

Mein besonderer Dank gilt an dieser Stelle meinem wunderbaren Betaleser Leétor, der immer die richtigen Worte findet. Du bist super!

* * *

Ich drücke mich eng an die Wand der Scheune, spüre das raue, klamme Holz unter meinen Fingerspitzen und die Kühle in meinem Rücken. Schon seit Tagen regnet es; kleine Bäche rinnen über die Wege, Wasser sammelt sich in Vertiefungen, bildet Pfützen. Eigentlich sollte ich das schlechte Wetter dazu nutzen, liegen gebliebene Arbeit zu erledigen, doch finde ich dafür keine Ruhe. Meine Gedanken schweifen immerzu ab - zu ihm; und er ist hier draußen. 

Ihn scheint der Regen nicht zu stören. Er steht in der Mitte des Platzes, seine langen dunklen Haare glänzen und liegen schwer von Nässe über seinen schmalen Schultern. Sein Blick und seine Gedanken sind auf das Pferd vor ihm gerichtet, welches ihn wachsam mustert. Auch das Fell des Pferdes ist feucht und hat einen satten, bronzenen Ton angenommen. Keiner der beiden regt sich, still sehen sie sich an, während der Regen immer dichtere Schleier zwischen sie legt.

Einst hat er auch mich so angesehen; lauernd, abwartend, schweigsam. Doch jetzt hat er keinen Blick mehr für mich übrig. Ich bin ihm nicht mehr interessant genug, der anfängliche Reiz ist schnell verebbt. Nun gilt seine Aufmerksamkeit einem anderen.

Mein Interesse dagegen war nie größer. Ich möchte ihn zurück.

Er bewegt sich kaum merklich, hebt nur ganz leicht den Arm, und das Pferd springt davon. Runde um Runde galoppiert es mit hoch erhobenem Kopf über den Sandplatz; Dreck fliegt hinter ihm auf, die helle Mähne flattert. Der Blick in den dunklen Augen ist mutig und frei – so wie einst der meine. Doch das Pferd wird sich ihm unterwerfen müssen – so wie einst ich. Und dann wird es nie wieder eines anderen Mannes Hand akzeptieren.

Lange habe ich mich widersetzt, habe seine Gegenwart gemieden, bin ihm aus dem Weg gegangen. Wenn ich seine Schritte hörte, habe ich mich in einer Nische verborgen oder hinter einer Tür versteckt. Und bin ihm dann hinterher geschlichen, um einige kurze Blicke auf ihn werfen zu können. Natürlich wusste er das – und hat sich über mich amüsiert.

Das Pferd wird wieder ruhiger und verlangsamt den Schritt. Doch es scheint sich unter dem festen Blick des dunklen Elben nicht wohl zu fühlen – es misstraut ihm. Noch. Ich kann die Spannung der Muskeln unter dem glatten Fell erkennen. Doch mit jeder still verstreichenden Minute mischt sich mehr verhohlene Neugier in das Verhalten des schönen Tieres: Es wendet ihm den Kopf zu und weitet witternd die Nüstern.

Jetzt hat er es in seiner Hand. So wie damals mich. Mein Instinkt warnte mich, die Faszination jedoch war größer, und nach und nach ließ ich die Vorsicht fahren. Er ist etwas Besonderes; klug, stolz und edel, aber auch berechnend. Sein Blick ist in einem Moment warm und streichelnd, im nächsten kalt und abweisend. Alles an ihm ist Überlegenheit und Stärke.

Ich verfiel ihm, als ich ihn das erste Mal sah, auch wenn ich es lange leugnete. Ich wollte ihm nahe sein; ihn berühren, ihn schmecken, ihn besitzen. Ich wollte alles über ihn wissen – ich wollte sein wie er.

Noch immer steht er in der Mitte des Platzes, zeigt mit keiner Regung, dass er seine Umgebung wahrnimmt. Doch ich weiß, dass alle seine Sinne auf das Pferd gerichtet sind, welches ihm immer näher kommt. Stetig werden die Kreise, die es um ihn zieht, enger, bis es schließlich ganz nah bei ihm stehen bleibt. Und noch immer bewegt er sich nicht.

Er weiß, dass er sich nicht bewegen muss. Es reicht, dass er da ist. Wie jetzt das Pferd war ich es, der den Kontakt herstellte. Die Sehnsucht nach ihm steigerte sich allmählich ins Unermessliche, bis schließlich Körper und Geist nach ihm schrieen. Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen, nicht mehr denken. Mein ganzes Sein war von Verlangen nach ihm erfüllt…

Eines Tages sprach ich ihn an.

Vorsichtig streckt das Pferd den Hals, schnuppert an seinem Haar, an seinem Ärmel, an seiner Hand – und endlich erwacht er aus seiner Reglosigkeit. Langsam tasten seine Finger nach der weichen Haut der Nase, fahren liebevoll über den Kopf, kraulen den Schopf.

Ich schließe kurz meine Augen und schwöre Erinnerungen herauf: Ich höre seine Stimme, die sogar Lügen in einem warmen Klang verhüllt; spüre seine Blicke, seine Hände die durch mein Haar fahren und über meinen Nacken streichen; erwecke für einen kurzen Moment das wunderbare Gefühl, einfach glücklich zu sein.

Das Tier schnaubt und senkt vertrauensvoll den Kopf, erlaubt ihm, es am Hals zu streicheln. Die Ohren spielen, als erzählten seine Berührungen eine Geschichte. Und fürwahr – das tun sie.

Wir waren allein in seinem Arbeitszimmer, als er mich das erste Mal berührte. Er nahm meine Hand und drückte sie, umfasste schließlich mein Gelenk und zog mich näher an sich heran. Sein Kuss schmeckte würzig und versprach so viel…seine kundigen Finger befriedigten Wünsche, die ich bis dahin nicht einmal kannte…die Erfüllung, die ich bei ihm fand, war endgültig und umfassend… Ich hoffte, dass er bei mir bleibt, mich nicht nach wenigen Wochen zurücklässt und sich abwendet. Und doch wusste ich tief in meinem Inneren, dass mein Glück nicht von Bestand sein würde.

Er geht um das Tier herum, streicht über dessen Schulter, den Rücken, die Flanke. Dann beugt er sich hinab und fährt prüfend über die Beine, tastet nach den Sehnen, sucht nach Unebenheiten der Hufe. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln erhellt seine schönen Züge als er sich wieder aufrichtet. Nach einem letzten Blick über den geschmeidigen Körper geht er zum Gatter um das Halfter zu holen. Das Pferd folgt ihm ohne zu zögern, weicht nicht von seiner Seite.

Auch ich wäre ihm überallhin gefolgt, hätte er mich gelassen. Doch es war schnell klar, wofür er mich wollte. Nur hinter der Tür seines Gemachs durfte ich ihm nahe sein, seine Zuwendung spüren, die mal liebevoll verspielter, mal grausam direkter Art war. Und während ich ihm gerne gefügig war, war ihm Hingebung völlig fremd: Er nahm sich, wonach es ihn verlangte - hatte er es bekommen, schickte er mich davon. Nie habe ich eine ganze Nacht in seinem Bett verbracht, nur Stunden. Oft habe ich mich nach seiner Zuneigung, seiner Wärme gesehnt, doch erhalten habe ich sie nie.

Ich sollte ihm dafür zürnen, dass er mich ausgenutzt hat – doch ich kann es nicht. Zu sehr begehrt mein Herz noch immer, dem seinen nahe zu sein. Mit jedem Tag der vergeht, wird der Wunsch, bei ihm zu sein, größer, mit jeder Nacht verlange ich noch mehr nach ihm.

Während er das Tor öffnet, kommt ein blonder Mann den Weg herauf, sein Haar leuchtet trotz des Regens als finge sich Sonnenlicht in den hellen Strähnen. Er lächelt und eilt die letzten Schritte zum Platz, zieht den dunkelhaarigen Elben in eine feste Umarmung, küsst ihn begierig…Dieser gibt sich dem Kuss hin, erwidert ihn, drängt sich dem blonden Elb sogar noch entgegen.

Das Pferd holt seinen neuen Herrn schließlich mit einem sanften Schubs in die Wirklichkeit zurück, und die Elben lösen sich voneinander. Liebe liegt in den Augen des schönen Blonden, seine Lippen formen gefühlvolle Worte, die ich nicht hören kann, aber trotzdem kenne – es sind Worte, die auch mein Herz erfüllen. Worte, die so sehr danach drängen, gesprochen zu werden, doch er möchte sie nicht hören. Nicht von mir. Und so werde ich sie für mich behalten…

Ich war eines seiner Geheimnisse, bereitete ihm heimliches Vergnügen - so wie viele vor mir. Für ihn war es ein Spiel, nur ein Spiel, und er war der Gewinner. Ich blieb zurück; verletzt, gedemütigt, verloren.

Der Blonde streckt seinen Arm aus und streichelt zärtlich über die feuchten Haare des anderen Elben, legt seine Hand auf dessen Wange. Eine kleine, aber vertraute Geste. Der Dunkelhaarige schmiegt sich in die Handfläche, schließt die Augen. So verharren sie still und selbstvergessen mitten auf dem Platz, in strömendem Regen.

Meine Welt verdunkelt sich bei diesem Anblick, und meine Augen beginnen zu brennen. Ich wünsche mich an die Stelle des Blonden – der Mann in seinen Armen ist alles, was ich je ersehnte. Kurze Zeit glaubte ich, mein Glück gefunden zu haben. Doch hier und jetzt muss ich einsehen, dass ich darum betrogen wurde - dass ich alleine bin. Und es immer war.

Das kalte, traurige Gefühl, verloren zu haben, was ich doch nie besaß, breitet sich in mir aus. Niemals wieder werde ich seinen Geruch atmen, niemals wieder werden sich seine Arme um mich legen.

Tränen mischen sich mit den Regentropfen auf meinem Gesicht– doch der Blonde lacht.

Er ist es, dem sein Herz gehört – während das meine bricht.

* * *


End file.
